A Different life: Shinigami Naruto
by shinigaminaruto
Summary: Due to complication during his birth an infant Naruto dies and is sent off to soul society. This is the story of his life in death. None Kyuubi Naruto. This will be a Naruto x Soifon. Rating changed. Read to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

"**Read"** zanpakuto talking

_**'Read'**_ zanpakuto thinking

"Review" normal talking

_'Review'_ normal thinking

Summary: Due to complication during his birth an infant Naruto dies and is sent off to soul society. This is the story of his life in death. None Kyuubi Naruto. Mixes with the manga later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach but I due own this stories ideas.

A Different Life : Shinigami Naruto

It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. It was supposed to be a miracle that no Nin-jutsu could ever hope to compare to. This was supposed to be better than when he found out he was going to become the Yondaime. It was supposed to be the thing that every married couple looks forward to. But it wasn't.

He didn't know how. He didn't know why. He didn't know what to do. He was at a loss. Him the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the strongest ninja in the village of konohagakure felt so powerless. But what could have caused the Hokage to feel this way? What earthshattering event could make him feel like this? The answer to that question is simple, he lost his infant child during its delivery.

The med-nin tried to explain it to him of that he was sure but he just couldn't concentrate on what they were telling him. All he saw was his son, dead on the delivery room table. All of his attention was on his son, his little baby boy.

He went over to the table and just stood there. He just couldn't believe it. The doctors and med-nin in the room had to give him a sedative just so that they could get him out of the room and they could do their job.

-oOoOoOoOo-

She hated this part of the job. She hated having to see families ripped apart due to the death of a loved one. But most of all she hated the fact that she saw scenes like this so often.

This was the hardest part of her job. Watching and knowing that she could do nothing to prevent the death and the grieving. But it was her job and she'd do it no matter what because her job help protect the dead that couldn't protect themselves.

She was Lisa Yadomaru, a shinigami and fourth seat of the 8th division of the Gotei 13. It was up to her to make sure that the souls get to soul society because it was her job and if she was nothing else she was a stickler for her job.

As she stepped up to the table where the baby plus soul lay she took a moment to look at him. He was a cute one, of that she was sure. He had blond tufts of hair on his head and eyes so blue that they would put the sky on the sunniest of days to shame. But it was odd to her that the baby wasn't crying. In fact he was staring at her curiously. He then held up his arms to her in a gesture she was sure meant that he wanted her to pick him up. But she couldn't. It wouldn't be wise to get attached to him. All she was here to do was perform the konso on him and help him pass on.

So she took a step back and drew her zanpakuto. Turned it so the hilt was facing him and bobbed him on the head where the konso seal appeared on his forehead and he disappeared off to one of soul societies many Rukongai districts. She didn't know where he would end up or what would become of him and she didn't care. After all it was her job.

She turned around and thrust her zanpakuto forward to open the senkaimon. When the sliding doors of the senkaimon opened she stepped through and back into Seireitei.

-oOoOoOoOo-

When he woke up it was in the hospital room that his wife was in. She was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her. Judging by the amount of sunlight was streaming through the blinds he assumed that it was sometime around sunrise. He didn't know how long he was out for or how he got in the room in the first place. The last thing he remembered was... his dead son laying of the table in the delivery room dead.

He couldn't take it, he couldn't take the feeling of remorse that he felt. He had to get out of there, had to go somewhere other than there. So he got up and as quietly as he could he left through the window of the hospital.

He didn't know where he was going. He was on autopilot as he wandered around the village. All he could think about was his son. His son that had looked so much like he did when he was born. His son that he could have taught all of his skills to. His son that would make him the happiest man in all the elemental countries just for being alive. His son that was gone from the world and with him all of his happiness.

He didn't notice where he ended up until he tripped on a rock and landed face sown. When he got up he noticed the village laid out before him. In the light of sunrise his village was one of the most breathtaking sights that he would ever see. He ended up at his favorite thinking spots atop the Sandaime's head. His own visage was built right next to it but the Sandaime's head was his spot it had been ever since he was a little boy dreaming of becoming a ninja and being able to do all those cool things that ninja could do.

Now those thoughts were dim compared to his sadness. He just sat at his spot thinking about all the good times he had and if his deceased son would have fallowed in his footsteps.

He didn't even notice when Jiraiya landed next to him until he spoke. "Hey kid, I heard the news. I'm sorry for your loss." Jiraiya said.

"Why? Why did it happen? What went wrong Jiraiya-sensei, what?" Minato asked with grief so thick in his voice and tears on the verge of spilling over.

"I heard from the doctor that his umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. They told me that they had to perform a c-section to get him out. Apparently the cord was wrapped tighter than they thought and he chocked to death." Jiraiya responded. "Didn't they tell you that?" he asked

"They did, at least I think they did. I could pay attention. All I saw was his still body on the table, I could see or hear anything else but him." Minato answered and this time the tears did spill over and he cried. He cried for his dead son and all the dreams he had for him. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. And all through that Jiraiya was there next to him to comfort him if he needed it.

"H-how did you know where I-I was anyway?" Minato asked after he finished crying. "It wasn't that hard. I know all your thinking spots and I figured that you would come here first. You always came here when something was bothering you gaki." Jiraiya answered.

"What I'm I supposed to do now sensei? What should I do now?" Minato asked with a pleading voice. He needed to know where he should go from here.

"I can't answer that gaki and you know that. It isn't my place to tell you where to go or how to act." was Jiraiya's answer. "But if I were you I would go to my wife. She has to be suffering just as much as you are maybe even more." he continued so that he could give his student some form of comfort and direction.

After that silence stretched between them. Neither talked to the other they just stared out over the village. After what seemed like an eternity to Jiraiya Minato spoke again.

"You're right sensei, ...you're absolutely right. I have to be there for her in this. I have to be strong for her and for the village. It's the least I can do for her and him." Minato responded. "It will be hard and I don't think I will ever really forget this day but I have to get over it, after all I am the Hokage and I have to lead this village as best as I can."(1) Minato responded his resolve as firm as the mountain that he stood on.

-oOoOoOoOo-

He didn't know what posed him to go into the forest today. He just had a feeling that he should go into the forest. He was just a simple farmer and forager that lived in Rukongai 45. His farm was for growing vegetables for sale so his family could live. It wasn't the worst place to live but it wasn't the best either. Not many people lived here and those who did all lived far apart from each other. They were all farmers like him and foraged for what little meat that they could get. Hey just because they were dead didn't mean that they didn't miss the taste of food. They rarely had problems with bandits or thieves because they had nothing of value. But that's off the subject.

He was somewhat far into the forest before he realized it. He was just about to turn back when he heard something. 'Huh, what is that' he thought. After a few moments of hearing nothing he concluded that it was his mind playing a trick on him but then he heard it again. 'What's that sound. It sounds like ... crying?' He couldn't just ignore that.

So he ran and ran and he came closer and closer to the crying. When he finally arrived he was shocked at what he saw. On one of the taller Cedar tree in the forest was a small child. He looked to be stuck between one of the branches and he was bleeding a little from a cut that he must of happened when he fell there. He was crying out in the pain that he no doubt felt.

'I have to get him out of that tree' the farmer thought. He was lucky that the kid wasn't that high up or else he might have had a problem. He went to the tree and climbed up to the nearest branch to the kid. It wasn't that far from the ground so when he was able to pick the baby out of the branch he was stuck on he just jumped down and was back on ground with no trouble at all.

It wasn't until he and the kid where on the ground that he took notice of the baby. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The kid couldn't have been more than a few hours old with the look of his skin. He let his eyes wander down the baby's body and saw how bad the scratch was. It wasn't life threatening but he had to get the baby home to clean him up and make sure that the cut didn't get infected and the baby got sick and for that he had to get home quick.

So he took off in the direction of his farm. It took him only ten minutes of sprinting to get back to it. He rushed into the home and called for his wife to get the some water and make some tea with those herbs that helped with some diseases. He then went off to get some water and some of the first aid bandages that they kept around in case of emergences.

When his wife came in mumbling about good for nothing men who always ended up needing medicine for eating something bad for them she was shocked to see her husband with a baby and washing a cut from said baby. After that she saw her husband get the bandages and wrap them around the babe and had her give him the herbal tea to give to the baby who drank it without hesitation after he cooled it down by blowing on it.

When that was over with the couple put the baby to sleep. The wife then had the husband tell her exactly what happened and why he came back with a baby.

-oOoOoOoOo-

When he returned to the hospital it was to a few very angry doctors who had wanted him to stay and rest. He had to apologize a lot before they let up off of him. He then went to his wife's room and found that she was still asleep. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her waiting for her to wake up so that they could discuss what happened. He was positive that she would be devastated by the news.

During his wait for his wife to wake up a doctor came in to check on her and he asked the doctor why his wife wasn't waking. The doctor explained that they gave her medicine after the operation to help her sleep and that she would wake soon.

It was three hours after the doctor told him his wife would awake that she woke from her drug induced sleep. She looked around at her surroundings and her eyes finally landed on him.

"Minato where is he? Where is our baby I want to see him?" she asked him. "Oh I can hardly wait to hold my baby in my arms and see it's smiling face." she continued. When he didn't respond to her questions she grew worried.

"Minato where is he? Where is he Minato? What happened to him?" she asked urgently. He didn't respond at all. "Why aren't you talking Minato? Why won't you tell me where my baby is? What happened to him? Answer me!!" she yelled at him. She was growing more panicked by the minute and him not telling her anything wasn't helping. Finally when she was at the point where she was about to tear him apart for not talking to her he spoke.

"He's dead Kushina." he whispered. "What did you say Minato I couldn't hear that?" she told him.

"I said he is dead Ku-chan. He died during the delivery. The doctors did all that they could to help him but it came to a point where they couldn't do anything and had to work on saving your life." He told her.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe you! He isn't dead. There is no way he is dead Minato! This isn't funny! I want to know where my baby is and I want to know now! You hear me Minato, now!!" she yelled hysterically at him. She couldn't...no _wouldn't _believe he was dead_._ He couldn't be dead, not her baby boy. She was about to get out of her bed to search for him when Minato forced her to lay back down.

"He's dead Kushina. I saw him myself. He's dead and we have to deal with it." he said with a trembling voice. She refused to believe him she tried to get up again. Seeing this he told her "You have to stay here Ku-chan. If you get out of this bed to look for him you will only make yourself sick and I might lose you too." he pleaded with her.

"I already lost part of my family, I won't lose the other. I won't lose you to Kushina. So you have to stay here" he told her in a firm but grief stricken voice. She had never heard him speak like that unless is was about some ninja that had been killed on the mission he had sent them on. If he was using this voice then that meant her baby boy was dead. He was really dead.

The second she allowed herself that thought she broke down crying. Her sobs were full of grief that only a mother who lost a child could produce. But he was there for her. He was there to hold her while she cried and sobbed. He was there until she cried herself to sleep. He was there for her when she awoke again and they had to discuss funeral arrangements for their baby boy. And he was their for her the months it took her to finally move on from the death if it was only a little.

The couple would never forget about there dead child and hoped that he was happy in the afterlife.

-oOoOoOoOo-

The farmer couple stayed up late discussing about the baby boy that they found and what they would do with him. By the time they were done the baby had awaken and started to cry.They went to check up on him and see what was wrong.

"Why do you think he is crying dear." the old man asked his wife. "I think he wants to be picked up honey." she said while bending over to pick him up off of her and her husbands bed. When he was in her hands he stopped crying and looked at her with a questioning look.

"Oh you just wanted some attention right baby. You are such an aborable little boy." she cooed at him. "Isn't he the sweetest thing Momomaru-kun." she asked her husband. "Yes he is Yoshino-chan, yes he is."

He stared at the both of them then let out a happy gurgle and started laughing as she held him. "Oh what are we going to name him Momo-kun? We have to think of a name for him." she said to her husband.

"I don't know Yoshino." he told her. He then took on a thoughtful pose and starting thinking of names. "We could name him Naruto after those fishcakes you so do love honey. Now wouldn't that be funny." he told his wife.

Unfortunately for him the child got a happy smile on his face after he said the word 'Naruto'. "Oh I think he likes that name dear." she told him. "What!? But I was just joking." he told his wife and turned to Naruto. "How about Momoshiro, or maybe Ichimaru, or how about Mondo." he said to the baby boy but he wouldn't respond to any of those names.

"I think it's too late dear. He likes the name Naruto and he is sticking with it." she told her husband with a small laugh. "If you want you can tell people that you named him maelstrom and not fishcake." she said and broke down laughing at her husbands plight.

"Fine. From now on his name is Naruto. I hope you like it kid cause you're stuck with it." he told the child who smiled at the mention of his name.

And that is how Naruto came to start his life in soul society.

(Authors Notes)

First of all I would like to thank you for reading this story. And I want to ask you to review and tell me your thoughts on this story and what I can do to improve it.

As some of you might know I got the name Momoshiro from the Prince of tennis which I do not own and the name Mondo from suikoden 2 which I also don't own. I didn't put it in the disclaimer because these names will only appear in this chapter but I want to make it abundantly clear that I do not own prince of tennis of suikoden 2.

(1) I just want you guys to know that he reason the fourth was able to cope so fast is because I think he wouldn't be that distraught over something like this. I mean he sealed a demon in his own baby and left him alone in the world for crying out loud. That is not to say that he doesn't care and won't miss Naruto but he doesn't care as much as his wife does.

I have made some changes thanks to a review i had gotten. I also would like to say that i will be updateing soon so please look forward to that.

Please review and no Flames


	2. First encounter

1"**Read"** zanpakuto talking

_**'Read'**_ zanpakuto thinking/talking in the real world

"Review" normal talking

_'Review'_ normal thinking and flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach but I due own this stories ideas.

A Different Life : Shinigami Naruto

Since I could remember I have always been different. Wait that's not quiet true. I should say that I never quiet fit in with my family.

My okaa-san, Yoshino, was a women that you don't often find. She looked to be in her late thirties early forties with a few winkles on her. Her hair was long, it went to her mid-back, it was black with a few streaks of grey, and it looked like silk strands. Her skin was pale but it didn't look sickly, in fact it made her look more like an angle than what was the soul of an ningen. She was normal height being about 5'5", and she was slender but not meek. She had a presence about her that exuded warmth and love but at the same time was cold and strict, if that were possible. But the best thing about her was her eyes. Her eyes were so black that they reminded me of the night sky on a cloudless, moonless moon, and like the sky it seemed as if they went on forever. All in all she was a beauty and I find it hard put to find anyone who comes anywhere close to her. And my otou-san, Momomaru.

My otou-san was nothing like my okaa-san. He was older than my okaa-san being in his mid forties, and had a few more wrinkles than okaa-san and was in his late forties. His hair was the color of wheat and had texture like straw. His skin was bronze from the many hours he worked out in the field working toward the harvest. He was taller than her too, being 5'9" and he was somewhat muscular from his time working out in the field. And his presence was different than her too. Where she was warm and loving he was simple and fun loving, and where she was cold and strict he was mean and scary. My otou-san didn't have eyes as enchanting as my okaa-san's were, his were merely brown. He was someone who could get lost in the crowd and you wouldn't even notice him. All in all they were exact opposites and both of them liked it that way.

As for me. I am only five years old in appearance(1). I have blond hair and sun kissed skin but not like my tou-san's. I don't really know my height, it has been such a long time since tou-san has measured me. But the thing that my parents say is my best physical quality is my eyes. They are blue and my parents say that they put the sky to shame and seem as endless as the sea. I look completely different than my parents because I was adopted. They told me a long time ago but said that even though they weren't my real parents didn't mean that they didn't love me like my real parents would.

Anyway back to the topic of me not fitting in with my parents. I had always felt it deep down, that I wasn't like them or anyone of the people that they knew. I didn't know why back then but you can't really blame me. I was young and naive and didn't know about the world outside of my own family.

The first time that I really thought consciously that I was different from my parents was my birthday. I was turning 55 in soul society years...

_FLASHBACK_

_'What a great day' is the first thought to cross my mind as I awoke. 'The sun is just getting up, the birds are singing, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. What a better way to start off a birthday.' I got up and went about to do my morning ritual, which consisted of going to the bathroom, taking a bath, and getting dressed in a simple pair of cotton pants that were a beige color and a shirt that was white._

_After getting ready for the day ahead I went downstairs. I could hear the sound of eggs firing before I got to the last step. It was a tradition in my family to be up and go down with the sun. The eggs were obtained from a neighbor in exchange for a portion of our rice. We traded with the neighbors at least once every two weeks, in fact it was like a farmers market in our section of Rukongai and everybody looked forward to it. When I had gotten into the kitchen it was to see my tou-san sitting down at the table waiting for the food to come, and to my kaa-san at the wood burning oven cooking._

_That oven was a rare commodity in soul society. It wasn't found in many places in Rukongai and the only reason we had one was because a shinigami from the twelfth division had traded it to us in exchange for the rice we grew. He said that by getting it from us instead of the other sellers that bought the rice from us he paid less. He was nice and asked us for the rice trade instead of demand it like many of the other shinigami would have. Anyway we excepted and got the stove._

_Now I never understood why we used it for cooking, it was helpful during the winter when it got cold, or why we ate at all since we never got hungry. My tou-san said that it was something they did when they were alive and that "old habits die hard, even in death". I would understand because I have been dead since I was a baby. But I had to admit that the food always tasted good._

_Anyway I sat down in the seat to the side of tou-san and waited for kaa-san to finish cooking. It was a silent wait because we never talked at the table unless everyone was there. It was only a short wait for kaa-san to bring over the eggs and some rice for us to eat._

_When the food was set down and kaa-san was sitting as well tou-san turned to kaa-san and asked "Do you know what today is Yoshino-chan?" Her reply was "No Momo-kun what day is it today?"_

_"Today is... Monday. I really love Mondays don't you?" he said with a serious face. " Why yes it is Monday isn't it. I do so love Mondays." she said trying so hard to keep the mirth out of her voice and facial expression. She was failing at it._

_' They do this every year that they give a gift to me.' I thought. ' I know that they are trying to get me to be mad and believe that they really did forget my birthday and then spring a huge surprise on me. I'll play along for their sake' I decided._

_I put on the best angry face I could and in a slightly angry tone said " Kaa-san, tou-san don't tell me that you forgot about your only son's birthday. How could you!!"..._

_FLASHBACK_

Now you see my parents always did tell me that I could fake emotions a little to well. I didn't even try to and they almost always fell for it. And when I did try I scared myself with how good I was. Anyway back to the story

_FLASHBACK_

_... they appeared to have bought it just like they did every other time before. "Oh is it really your birthday Naruto-kun, I completely forgot. What about you Yoshino-chan?" tou-san asked kaa-san in a voice that was supposed to be full of shock, it wasn't very good but he tried._

_"Oh my I believe it is. Now how could I have forgotten my precious baby boy's birthday. I am a horrible kaa-san. Why I believe that I am so bad that Naru-kun should just get up and go outside." she said in a horribly fake sad voice. But none-the-less I got up and went outside like she oh so subtly, note the heave sarcasm in my voice, told me to._

_When I got outside it was to a great surprise. There in the yard tied to the fence for kaa-san garden was a cute puppy. 'No they couldn't have. They wouldn't have. They actually got me the golden retriever that I wanted.'_

_I went up to the puppy tied to the fence post and squatted down. It looked at me with inquisitive eyes and when I held my hand in front of it it sniffed it. I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head to see my parents looking at me with eyes full of happiness._

_"Is it really for me tou-san, kaa-san. Is it really my gift." I asked hoping that they would say that it was. "Yes Naruto-kun, the puppy is for you. But your going to have to take care of it and make sure it is always happy. That includes naming it." kaa-san told me. " And just so you know before you name it the puppy is a boy."_

_I stared at him a little more before tou-san asked "What are you going to name him Naruto?" I stared at him and then at the puppy. I then went into my "thinking pose" as my parents called it. Whenever I had to think of something I would put on my chin and tap them. I would always move my leg to if I was thinking really hard. It usually took me forever to think when I was like that but whatever I thought when doing my "thinking pose" would always be just what I needed._

_It took me a whole ten minutes but I finally thought of a good name. "I'll name him Kenchi.(2)" I told them. "Kenchi dear. I think that is a wonderful name." Kaa-san told me. "I like it." was all tou-san said. "Your name is Kenchi now. Welcome to the family!!" I exclaimed looking at the puppy. He barked with what I thought was happiness at it._

_After that we went back into the house to finish breakfast. Then tou-san went out into the field to work and kaa-san went about to do house hold chores. I went outside and took Kenchi from his spot on the fence and into the woods._

_I always went into the woods and played by myself. My parents didn't mind as long as I didn't go to far and came back before sundown. Now with Kenchi I had someone to play with and it was even more enjoyable. I would chase Kenchi around or run when he chased me. I would watch when he went about chasing whatever it is he found interesting._

_Before I knew it it was almost sun down. So I picked up Kenchi from where he was laying and went back home. I got there before the sun even started to set and tied him to the post he was tied to before. 'I better ask tou-san if we could build a house for Kenchi soon. It wouldn't do to leave him outside without one.' I thought as I entered the kitchen. Kaa-san was already cooking dinner, which consisted of more rice and some vegetables from her garden. I went and took my seat._

_Not a few moments later and tou-san came in from the fields and sat down as well. Kaa-san was just finishing cooking when he came in. She severed the food and we all said a quiet "Itadakemasu(sp?)" ' I should ask if Kenchi could sleep in my room for a few days?' I decided halfway through dinner. So when we were all done eating I did just that. Tou-san looked at kaa-san and kaa-san said "Okay but only for a few days." I was excited but not excited enough to forget my other question._

_I looked at tou-san again and asked " Is it okay if you build a house for Kenchi to sleep in?" He responded with " Of course I'll build a house for Kenchi. You didn't think we would let him sleep out there with no protection from the weather did you." I told him " No. I didn't think that at all I just wanted to make sure."_

_I then went outside to get Kenchi from the fence and brought him inside. When I got to the stairs a looked at my parents who were still in the kitchen and said "Naito kaa-san, naito tou-san."(3) I went upstairs to my room, got Kenchi into a comfortable position, waited for him to fall asleep before I joined him in dream land._

_When I sleep I usually dream of things. But this night was different. This night I dreamed that I was in a black space. Or at least I think I was in a black space. For all I know I didn't even have my eyes open. When I tried to speak nothing. I couldn't even feel if I was laying on something of my body for at all. As for my hearing, it was like I didn't even have ears. And taste was the same as the other senses. The only reason that I knew that I was dreaming was because I could still think._

_It was like I was in one of those dreams that you know your dreaming but can't do anything about the dream at all. It scared me in all honesty. All I could do was stay there and think. Luckily for me it didn't feel like I was dreaming that long before I woke up._

_When I did wake up I felt tired. Like I had less energy than usual and I think I felt hungry. That's how I would describe it as anyway. Like there was this empty feeling in my stomach and like it was a hole._

_Kaa-san told me thats how hunger felt like anyway when I asked her why her and tou-san eat when they were alive. She said that it was because living people needed energy from food that they got the empty hole feeling of 'hunger'. With this feeling and the weird dream I just had I had to think how 'I am different from kaa-san and tou-san.' I shook my head to clear away that thought. It wouldn't do to upset myself thinking like that._

_After breakfast I felt normal again. Tou-san went into the fields but left early to go home and get some spare wood to make a house for Kenchi. I even got to help him, when I wasn't busy playing with Kenchi._

_That night I went to bed as usual, but I had the same dream as the night before. But this time it felt like it lasted longer than the last time and that was unnatural._

_FLASHBACK_

After that night I had no more normal dreams. I would only dream about that senseless place and it became such a natural occurrence that I just thought that it was just a normal dream. And the same could be said for that weird feeling of _'hunger'_. It became an everyday occurrence that I thought it was normal, even when I started to get 'hungry' during the day. After a week of having Kenchi sleep in my bed with me tou-san got his house built and we put him there to sleep. It took a few days to get used to sleeping alone outside but he did.

Everything else was the same for me after that. So my life went on in the same hum-drum style as before. I would wake up, get ready for the morning, eat breakfast with the family, play with Kenchi, tie Kenchi to his house, go inside to eat, then go to bed.

It stayed like this for two years until one night during the dream something strange happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_'This dream will never go away will it.' I thought while in the senseless world as I have come to call it. This world had begone as a dream had now become a part of my life. The time in it had started off quick and gotten to the point that I couldn't tell the difference between the time I spent awake and the time I spent asleep. So every night I stay in this world and think._

_'I wonder what it would be like if I lived in this world forever, awake and asleep.' I thought. 'What would my thoughts be trapped here forever, what would I be like?' It took me a while before I answered my own question 'I would be depressed and suicidal, that's what I would be like.'_

_As I continued to wonder what I would be like in a world like this something happened. I heard something. At first I thought I had finally snapped but then I heard it again. It was a voice I soon realized that the voice was speaking to me. So I put all of my being into hearing what the voice was saying._

_**"You... finally...young..."** was all I heard at first but then I tried even harder to hear what it was saying. **"You have finally arrived, you have finally been able to hear me young one. I have tried for so long for my voice to reach you."** the disembodied Issei said. I couldn't tell if it was male or female but I didn't care I finally had someone to talk to, to ask questions to. So I asked the Issei "Finally arrived where?" I asked the Issei. **"I cannot answer that question young one. While you may finally be able to hear me you are still not ready to see me."** it answered._

_"Why not? Why can't I see or feel you?" I asked it. **"Because you are still trapped."** it replied_

_"Trapped where? Where could I possibly be trapped in?!" I was growing angry at the Issei. I wanted answers to my questions and all it was doing was making me think even more questions._

_**"You will know where sooner or later and when you do you will understand and be able to see me."** it answered in an even tone that told me that I shouldn't ask anymore on the subject. I let it drop seeing as I was getting nowhere and just ended up with more question than answers._

_After moments of silence I asked a question to the voice that I had wanted answered for a while. "Issei-san, seeing as how you were waiting for me to be able to hear you, you must know a lot about me right?" I questioned to it. Issei responded with a cryptic **"More than you can know, young one."**_

_"So you must know about me getting hungry right? You must know why I feel that I why I feel full of energy after I eat right?" I asked. It took the Issei a while to answer. "**Yes I do. I know why you feel these things. Would you like me to tell you child?"** it questioned me. "Yes, yes please I want to know. It worries me not knowing about my body." I answered quickly._

_"**They reason you get hungry and then feel energized after eating is because you are different from your parents. They do not feel hunger or energy like you correct?"** it asked. "They don't." I answered back quickly. The Issei went on **" That is because they haven't unlocked the energy that is dormant within them. You have and because of that you can use that energy and need to replenish that energy through food."** it told me._

_I was silent for a while. So I could use some type of inner energy that my parents couldn't and that was why I got hungry. 'But wait a minute, if I could use this energy then why haven't I ever been able to.' I thought. I voiced this question to the Issei. It responded with **" Because you don't know how yet. But don't worry, I will help you learn how to use the power."**_

_"Really?" I questioned. **"Really."** it answered. "How?" I asked it. "**I will tell you to do some exercises and the like."** it answered. "But you can only talk to me at night when I'm asleep can't you?" I asked curious to it's answer. **"No child, now that you can hear me I can talk to you even when you are awake."** it answered. **"Now it is time for you to wake up. The day is about to start and you have much to do today."** it told me._

_As I was feeling like I was waking up I asked the Issei one more question. "Can you tell me your name Issei-san? I feel weird referring to you as Issei-san." "**No little one, you are not yet ready to hear my name so for now Issei will do."** it told me it's voice fading._

_And I awoke. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't just dreaming so I asked out loud "Issei-san, can you hear me." **'Yes I can hear you little one. There is no need for you to speak out loud if you want to talk to me. All you have to do is think it and I will hear it.'** Issei told me._

_'Oh, I didn't know that.' I thought. 'So how are you going to teach me to use this power inside of me.' I asked Issei._

_'**First you need to get ready for the day and eat something. Then you go into the woods and we will talk there.'** it told me. So I did just as Issei said I should and when I got into the woods I contacted Issei-san._

_'**First off child you will need to know the energy inside you responds to you and you alone. It will do what you want it to do but only if you give it directions to do so. So for today I want you to get to know this energy.'** Issei told me._

_'Know this energy, what do you mean Issei-san.' I asked him. **'What I mean is that you will have to understand how it reacts to you. Like how it reacts when you are angry or when you are happy.'** Issei answered. 'So I have to get to know the energy by getting to know my own emotions.' I asked. Issei had responded with a '**In a way that's what you have to do. Now I don't want you to contact me until you know this energy understood.'** Issei asked. 'I understand Issei-san.' I answered._

_FLASHBACK_

And that's how I started to train in my inner energy. It took me four months to feel the energy inside of me, and after that it took me four more months to learn how it reacted to my emotions. And as I learned how it reacted to my emotions I learned how dangerous my emotions could be. One time when I got very angry the energy burst out and the wildlife around me withered. Even my parents felt it and said that it made them feel like they couldn't breath. So after that I went about learning to control my emotions. And one night nine months after my first encounter with Issei in the dream world I had another one.

_FLASHBACK_

_The darkness again surrounded me but I didn't mind this time. It was peaceful in the darkness and allowed me time to think. After the incident with that power I started to think more. And I came to a conclusion. 'The world is so much bigger than just my own little world. Everything I do as an affect on the world larger than what I consider. So what is the world anyway? What is right and wrong in this big world? Who is good and who is bad, or is there even any good or bad in this world?' I asked myself. These deep thoughts kept coming to me more often and the more I thought them the more I realized that 'No in this world there is no good or evil. All there is is one persons perception against another persons perception. What one might think is good could be evil in an others eyes. We are all trapped in our own worlds of right and wrong that we never realize this.'_

_Then something miraculous happened. The black of the dream world faded to a world that was made completely out of mirrors. And all they reflected was me from different angles. Then someone else appeared. It was a being that was neither a man or a woman but at the same time it could be confused for either. It had hair that was up to its shoulders, an acceptable length for any male of female, and the color was a white that was so bright that it put forth light but at the same time it seemed to absorb the light. It had a round face that was slender but couldn't be considered womanly or manly. It wore a white yukata that didn't have any prints on it. As for its body, it was thinner than a mans but more muscular than any woman would want. All in all the being was one of beauty that any man or woman would want._

_**"I see you finally are able to see me, Naruto-kun."** it said in it's neither masculine or feminine voice that was soothing to me. "Issei-san is that you?" I questioned. "**Yes Naruto-kun it is me. Oh how glad I am that you are finally able to see me. I thought it would take you longer than it did. I am glad that I was wrong."** Issei told me._

_I just stared at issei. "Why is it no longer black Issei-san, why can I see now." I asked although I thought I already knew the answer. **"Because Naruto, you are no longer trapped. You have set yourself free and have become stronger for it."**it told me._

_"So what I was trapped in was myself?" I asked. "**Not truly Naruto. While it is true that you were trapped within yourself and freed yourself from that what you were really trapped in was your sense of 'reality'."** issei said. **"You believed that the world was how you saw it so you were blinded to this world but once you realized that the world is bigger than yourself, you realized that your 'reality' wasn't the only 'reality' there was. Now that you can see me you can go even farther in you training with your inner energy. Once you wake up eat and go back into the forest and we will continue your training. You are ready for the next step."** issei told me._

_I awoke with a start._

_FLASHBACK_

After that I learned how to manipulate the energy. Issei started me off small by making me use the energy to make shapes with it. We started with a circle, it took me two weeks to do that, then a square, that took me the rest of the month. Then we went to a triangle, and a rectangle, took me an other month. Then we went on to three-d shapes like spheres, cubes, pyramids, and cones, which each took me a month to do.

After shape manipulation we went on to character manipulation. Issei had me go deep into the woods and use the energy to walk up and down trees, that eight months to do to her liking. Then she wanted me to learn how to walk on water which thankfully only took me five months to do.

And to make sure I learned what I was doing Issei-san would always ask me questions about how the exercises work. I had to explain to her that for the tree walking exercise I had to change the character of my energy to something sticky so I would stick to the tree. Then I had to find the right amount because to much and I would repel myself, and too little and I wouldn't stick at all. As for water walking, the concept was different. Instead of changing the characteristic of my energy into something sticky I had to make it into something like a magnet. I had to change my energy so that the water would be attracted to my feet and cluster there, then I had to make it into something like a platform on my feet. I had to make sure I had enough energy to attract enough water to keep me afloat. To much and the water wouldn't spread out evenly but to little and not enough water would be attracted.

These exercises were tough but they served their purpose of making my inner strength stronger and allowed me to control it more easily. But I didn't just train in my inner strength, I also trained my body. Issei had me do all types of muscle building exercises like sit ups, push ups, jumping jacks, and had me run for at least two hours everyday. And when I had learned one of the inner strength exercise Issei would have me practice them while doing my physical workout. I will tell you now doing sit ups while sticking to a tree is not fun and in the water is worse because one loss of concentration and your soaking wet. Issei said it allowed me to think about more than one thing and improved my concentration, which it did.

Issei still wouldn't tell me her real name though and that upset me. It wouldn't be long until I would hear it though, after the accident that change my life once more.

Authors notes.

Sorry for the delay. I actually had started the chapter before but I didn't like it so I deleted it and started all over. It turned out as good as I could hope for but if you feel like something is off about it please tell me so I could fix it. Reviews are always welcome.

Japanese words meanings

Okaa-san/kaa-san: mother

Otou-san/tou-san: father

Kenchi: point of view

Issei: voice

Some of the japanesse words also have different meanings but I used them to mean what I put

(1) In soul society it takes years for a person to age, at least in my story it does so while Naruto may look like a five year old he really is older.

(2) the name Kenchi is a hint to all of you readers as to what Naruto's zanpakuto will be try to guess.

(3) Naito as you know means night. So here Naruto is saying goodnight to his parents.

Thanks for reading. Review please.


	3. Training and Issei

"Read"zanpakuto talking

_'Read'_zanpakuto thinking/talking in the real world

"Review" normal talking

_'Review'_normal thinking and flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach but I due own this stories idea.

A Different Life: Shinigami Naruto

By the time I had turned 58 Issei told me that I was ready to go onto the next stage of training. When he told me that the training would be breathing techniques I admit I was a little upset, so I questioned Issei on what he meant by the fact that he was going to teach me breathing techniques.

_Flashback_

"_Issei-san,__sumimasen for questioning you, but what do you mean that you will be teaching me breathing techniques?" I asked him_

'_No need to apologize Naruto, it is perfectly acceptable to question things. In fact that is something I want you to do. I want you to question yourself, others, and me. But you shouldn't always voice the questions you have. Anyways I want to answer your question with a question of my own. When you take a breath what happens physically?' Issei asked._

_I had to think about this for in all honesty I didn't really know what happens when you take a breath. I knew that oxygen is taken in to your lungs when you inhale and that some form of waste was expelled from your body when you exhaled but that was it. So I asked Issei "I don't know Issei-san what happens when you take a breath?"_

_He answered me with'When you take a breath you take in oxygen to your lungs, as you already know. What you don't know is that the oxygen in your lungs gets transferred into your blood. From your blood it travels through your bloodstream to every part of your body. Then waste is taken in your blood to replace the oxygen you lost and that is sent back to your lungs to be released when you exhale. From this description can you tell me why learning to breath is important Naruto?'Issei asked._

_I thought about it and when I couldn't think of why learning to breath was important I asked Issei "No, why is it important Issei-san?"_

'_It is important Naruto, because to breathe properly makes it easier for your body to function. But the breathing techniques I am going to teach you are meant for not only your body but for you inner energy to. By learning to breath you will learn to move the energy inside of you throughout your body and do many things with it. I will not tell you what they are yet but when I do you will see the wisdom in my methods.'Issei told me._

"_But I thought you already taught me how to move energy throughout my body with the tree and water walking exercises Issei-san?" I asked.'And so I did but that was for large amounts of inner energy, this will allow you to send smaller amounts throughout your body. Not only that but the energy manipulation exercises I had you do were meant to send constant streams of energy through your body and out, but these breathing techniques will teach you how to keep the energy inside.'He responded.'Now if there are no more questions I would like for you to start.'"Hai, Issei-san"_

_Flashback_

So I learned breathing techniques and boy am I glad I did. Issei was right when he said that he taught me to move large amounts of energy to certain point in my body and then release the energy in a constant stream. When I started learning to breath I couldn't even get the energy to move. Issei told me that it was because I was moving too much of the energy in my body through my body and that in order to keep myself from getting hurt my own body was limiting the amount of energy that could travel through it while staying inside of it (1). With the breathing techniques I learned to move smaller amounts of energy through me without to much effort, although it took me two months to learn the proper techniques and how to move my energy without releasing it. Then Issei-san told me to mediate, which he taught me how to do properly before he taught me breathing, and move the energy until I could map out, for want of a better phrase, where it went inside myself.

When I was able to do this Issei-san took it a step further by teaching me ways to use my new skills in moving energy practically. It started by Issei having me move a little energy through my body while I did my morning hour long run, which Issei told me to do everyday. The effects were immediate I was able to run farther than I ever ran before. After the run he had me do my body building exercises, like crunches, and sit ups, etc. But he had me do more than what I would normally do. When I was finished Issei-san began to teach me some very useful things.

_Flashback_

'_Okay Naruto, that is enough, you can stop now.'__Issei told me after he worked me extremely hard for the day.__How are you feeling now?'__he asked me. "I'm in a lot of pain right now Issei-san. Why did you make me work so hard today?" I asked him__'Because I will now teach you another way to practically apply the breathing techniques I taught you earlier. First I want you to relax and take deep breaths. Once you are relaxed I want you to slowly start moving the energy inside of you around your body to your muscles. Then I want you to slowly let the energy wash over your muscles. Do not let the energy stop moving. Imagine it is a stream flowing smoothly to the ocean, it moves at a calm and slow pace but it does not stop.'_

_I followed Issei-sans instructions and relaxed. I let my energy move through my body to my muscles and let the energy wash over my sore muscles. When he started to describe the stream I imagined it exactly like he said it was. After ten minutes of this meditation like exercise I realized that my muscles were not hurting as much anymore. In fact they were barely hurting at all._

_When I asked Issei-san why that was his response was__'The energy inside of you is a part of you. By moving it to places that are hurt it will repair the damage by changing itself into things such as muscle fiber, tendons, skin, even burns. But let me warn you now that this is in no way infallible. The energy cannot replace something like a limb or even a big portion of muscle, if you lose an eye it is lost you can see where I am going with this. Although it can repair yourself partly it does not mean you should go out of your way in order to hurt yourself.'_

"_Hai Issei-san I understand. But why is it that you had me constantly move the energy around like a stream? Wouldn't still have worked if I kept it still at one point" I asked. Issei's answer was well thought out as if he already knew what I was going to ask.__'It is true that it would have worked if you moved it to a section in need and kept it there, the way I had you do it was more efficient. My constantly moving the energy around you body and allowing it to bleed into your muscles you were able to heal your whole body of the aches and pains in a relatively short amount of time. But if you moved it to a section and kept it there and then let it bleed into your muscle it would have taken considerably longer to heal yourself. This is why I taught you breathing techniques in the first place, so that you can constantly move the energy around your body without stopping it.'_

"_Okay I understand that but isn't it a little useless if you think about it. I mean not to upset you but I have to meditate in order to do this, what if something happened and I needed to heal myself but I could not meditate Issei-san?" I asked him/_

'_That's the thing; in the future you will not need to meditate in order to move the energy. By practicing this for a while you will soon sub-consciously learn to do it without meditating, and you will even be able to do it while moving around.'__His response was.__'Now it is getting late and you should be getting home before you worry your parents.'__"Hai."_

_Flashback_

So I practiced everyday and seven months after that conversation I was able to do as Issei said I would. I was able to heal myself without meditating and even while moving. Once I learned this skill Issei taught me more.

On my 59th birthday I was taught how to cleanse myself of foreign things that had entered my body. Although I had to be taught the hard way considering that I was sick with a cold that day. It was a little like healing my sore muscles in that I had to let my energy flow like a stream through myself, but that's where the similarities end. After the energy was flowing I had to use it to detect the disease in my body, Issei told me that this was possible if I felt the way my energy reacted within me. It was probably because I had spent so much time healing myself that I found the disease as fast as I did. Well I should probably say that it was due to the fact that I knew how my energy reacted with my body that I was able to find the disease. When the energy would hit the disease it wouldn't flow properly, as if the disease was a rock in a river. So what I had to do when I felt this reaction was use my energy to attack, for lack of a better word, the disease. This wasn't easy let me tell you. It took me all day and well into the night before the cold was completely gone. Issei told me that this could also be done if I ate bad or under prepared food, and as I would learn later in life, poison.

My next lessons were again of the physical sort. While Issei had me doing basic conditioning every day he decided to add to my regimen. Each morning when I awoke I had to do stretches. Issei told me that morning was the best time for this because all of the muscles were loose from the night of inactivity. This went of for a week or two. Then Issei had me doing basics stretches all throughout the day, that is when I wasn't busy looking after kenchi. Then two months after that Issei had me doing things like bending at the waist to touch my toes without bending my knees and trying to put one of my foot behind my head, then the other, and a bunch of other exercises that I thought were quite crazy.

But training wasn't the only thing that Issei-san taught me. He also taught me other things like manners and sitting in seiza. That was a painful experience.

When I first did it I thought that it was just fine but apparently it wasn't. Issei made sure everything was correct. He made sure that my legs were under my thighs and that my but was on the heels of my feet, he made sure that my ankles were turned outward as the tops of my feet lowered so that it made a slight "V". And oh how the went over the "V" shape, it had to be perfect not to big or to small. Issei made sure that the tops of my feet were on the floor and that my big toes overlapped. He was so particular about this that I didn't dare question as to why (2).

As for manners he taught me things like how to address an elder or superior, how to refer to myself when in company of anyone of a higher status they myself. He taught me how to make and serve tea, should I ever have company of my own. Issei taught me how to truly enjoy tea and peace and quiet. He even taught me how to play shogi. (3)

I had to ask my Tou-san if he could get me a board and he looked very shocked that I would ask but he did. When I got it the first thing Issei-san did was teach me what the pieces were. Then he taught me how they moved and what the goal of the game was. I found it to be incredibly fun, just sitting there and thinking out what to do, how to react to an enemies move. Issei would always play against me and I would always lose.

It was during one of these games months later that Issei taught me one of the most important lessons I would ever learn.

_Flashback_

'_Damn he has me in check already I can't believe it. Issei is just to good I can't win against him' I thought to myself. Out loud I said, "I resign Issei-san, you have won again."_

'_Why did you give up so soon Naruto? There are still a few ways for you to turn this game around.'__Issei said to me._

_My response was fueled by my anger at always losing and at Issei questioning me about it. "There is no way I can beat you Issei-san. We have played enough times for me to know your strength."__'Is that the real reason why you gave up, or is that just an excuse you are making in order to make yourself feel better. You do not have to answer that question for I will tell you the truth. You did not give up because you knew my strength; you gave up because you were frustrated at me and at yourself. Recently I have noticed that you are not playing as well as you could be. You seem to be holding back, do you know why?"__he asked._

_Before I could even respond he was answering__'You are holding back because you feel fear. You fear losing, you fear disappointing me, you fear disappointing yourself. All these things are suspending your growth. I had already taught you that your emotions are dangerous. Now it seems that you have forgotten that, due to the fact that your energy is now under your conscious control. Now I must remind you the dangers your emotions pose to you.'_

'_You remember how it was you came to hear me and to see me, correct. You had to get rid of your notion that the world was how you saw it. Well now it is time you learned that your emotions could trap you again. I shall tell you that if you let your emotions guide you then you will not be able to go further in your training with me. Your emotions will blind you to the truth and that could end up killing you. Take this game for instance. You know that it is a way to learn strategy correct. Well as can be clearly seen through our game just now your emotions got in the way and you ended up losing. Now for the game it is fine, you could always play again, but if it was a real life scenario then losing means death. You understand Naruto?'__Issei asked me._

"_No Issei I do not understand. I get that my emotions can and will cloud my judgment but what do you want me to do about it. Would you like me to become an emotionless doll?" I asked him angrily. Truthfully though I was just trying to cover up my shame in knowing that Issei-san was right and that I did let my emotions get the best of me. I knew that he knew what I was doing with the question but he answered me anyways._

'_No child, that is not what I want you to become. I just want you to realize that when you are with friends or family it is okay to let your emotions show, but when you are around strangers or in situations where your emotions can cloud your judgment you must rid yourself of these emotions. For how can you truly perceive others if you allow yourself to succumb to your emotions. You must always try to not let your own perception of someone cloud you from who they truly are. For humans as a species will always try to hid things about themselves that they do not want others to know. Do you understand me now?'__he finished asking me. And truthfully I did understand were he was coming from and that he did have valid points. "Hai Issei I understand."_

Flashback

So from then on Issei took to teaching me how to suppress my emotions. At night he would show me images of the things that I feared the most, that I wanted the most, that upset me, that made me happy, things that made me angry, and everything in between. It was hard watching all of this, feeling and living through all of it, but it was for my own good because through these sessions I learned more about myself then I knew before.

I learned that I relied on my tou-san and kaa-san too much. I learned that I feared Issei leaving me, I feared that I was not good enough no matter what I did. I learned so much more about myself that when my lessons were over I had known that I really didn't know myself that much and that Issei-san had to be a part of me for I knew without knowing how that Issei already knew all that about me.

By the time these lessons were over I was 61 and a half years old. Kenchi had unfortunately passed away, he was young but sometimes these things happen. I thought that Kenchi's death would be the worse thing I would have to go through for a while. I was wrong. The day still haunts me even now.

Flashback

It started out like any other day. I awoke, did my stretches, went to the bathroom, went for my morning run, did my morning workout and control exercises. I went back home to shower and have breakfast with my family. After breakfast tou-san and I went out into the fields to work. I started working with him when I turned 60, for I was finally old enough and thanks to the workouts Issei had me do I was tall enough and strong enough to help out my family. Although I was technically six years old by the seikei-seken (5) standards I was tall. I was about 5'1" tall.

Anyway that day dad was not feeling so well so he went home and I took over. Seeing as how our fields were really just meant for the family they weren't very big, but it took me a long time. When I was finished the sun was setting so I knew it was time to get home.

When I reached the house I had a sense that something was wrong. I didn't know what but I had my guard up in case something was going to go bad. I went in and found the bottom floors were ransacked for anything of value. Fearing what my have happened to my parents I went to there room. As I got closer I heard noises so I treaded very carefully to the room.

When I went in I saw something that even my worst fears could not match. There on the floor was my tou-san, gagged and bound and bleeding. From the amount on the floor I could see that he wasn't going to make it. But his head was not facing the door. Instead it was being held by one of the thugs so that it faced toward the bed. Curious as to why he was doing that I looked at the bed to and what I found shocked me so much I couldn't move.

My kaa-san was bound and gagged as well but in a different way then tou-san, and where as my tou-san was bleeding to death she wasn't. But what was happening to her was worse. Apparently the thugs that came to steal from us didn't just want our possessions. Kaa-san was naked and tied to the bed while two men were on her. One of them was shoving his dick in and out of her mouth making her gag. He had her head in such a tight grip that he was pulling out parts of her scalp and making her bleed.

The other one was also taking his pleasure from kaa-san by roughly shoving his cock into her vagina. He held her hips hard enough to bruise her. She was crying all throughout this but the men didn't care as long as they got what they wanted.

Unfortunately I was so shocked I didn't notice the man that held my tou-san turn around. The man spotted me and by the time I did notice he already had me in his grasp.

"Well look what I found boys." He said to his comrades in crime. They both turned to look at him and me but they did not stop what they were doing. In fact it looked like they were enjoying it all the more because I was there to witness it. "I suppose that this is the one that uses that other room. You think he's their son?" he asked them. They didn't respond and chose to go back to torturing my kaa-san. I looked over at my tou-san and found that his face was now facing my own. I can only think it were merciful that he couldn't see what was happening to kaa-san or me because when I looked into his eyes I could see that they held no life in them.

The man holding me noticed me staring and commented, "It's a shame he died, you see my friends there have a little problem. They can't seem to perform unless there is an audience and with him dead I feared that they wouldn't get to finish. Now I guess that I didn't have to worry about that at all. I hope you scream as loud as he did, it makes this all the more enjoyable. And don't worry as soon as they are done you and her will be joining him in the reincarnation cycle." Then he laughed and forced me to look at my kaa-san.

I could see in her eyes that although she wasn't physically hurt she wasn't there anymore and I couldn't blame her. But I had to stop thinking and calm myself down. When I did I heard Issei-san speaking to me.

'Good Naruto-kun, you can hear me that means that you are calm. I am glad that I taught you how to keep your emotions suppressed. Now is not the time to lose yourself to them.'He told me.

'I understand Issei-san but what am I to do? There are three of them and only one of me. Once they are done with what they are doing they will kill kaa-san and me. I cannot see anyway out of this situation.' I thought to him in order to keep the thugs from noticing me.

'That is where you are wrong Naruto-kun. There is something you can do. And you already know what it is. All you have to do is call my name and I will come to you. I will tell you now all you have to do is call for me.'He was talking as if he already told me his name.

When I was about to tell him otherwise I realized something. I did indeed know Issei's real name. It was like it was there in my mind all along, which it was, and that all I needed to know it is a situation where I would really have to cut myself off from my emotions. So I did, as I knew I had to do. I called for Issei

" Mie ware sono shin, Hanashateki Hari." (4) The man holding me was so freaked out when I started talking that he didn't even try to stop me and had let go of me fearing that I might have gone insane. When I finished there was a flash of light and in my hands was a deck of cards.

The men were still in so much shock that they couldn't respond. It also didn't hurt that I was putting off enough inner energy that they couldn't move even if they wanted to. Before they could move though I went into action and picked up the top card from the deck in my hand.

I already knew what I had to do. "I feel really bad for you three," I started, "you chose the wrong family to mess with." I finished monotonously. "You see if it were anyone else you could have gotten away but not with me. As you can see I now hold in my hands a deck of cards, but these are no ordinary cards as I think you know. No these cards are special in that they allow me to get a glimpse as to how you work, with them I can see things that you have hidden and with them I can make you experience those things. But the real power of these cards is that they allow me to make your perception of the world be changed." I continued. None of the men were able to do anything other than sweat.

"Now you may be wondering why I am telling you all of this when I can just get it over and done with but the thing is I can't just mess with your perception. In order to use this ability my whoever I am using it on must know that their inner selves that they have hidden have been revealed to me, because once I know you I can change you. And the reason I told you I can change your perception of the world is because I want to make you suffer." I explained with vindictiveness in my voice.

"You won't die from this, oh no, but when I'm finished with you you'll wish that you were dead, that is assuming your brain even functions afterwards." I finished. I went back into my monotonous voice and said, "Now lets get on to business shall we. You have come into my house, killed my tou-san, rapped my kaa-san and forced my tou-san to watch you as you did it. Lets see how you like it when I make you experience what she did. Your perception of the world will be what hers was right as you were rapping her. I hope you enjoy it while you can." And with that I took the card I picked up and placed it on kaa-san's forehead. I then looked at the men and said the words that would damn them all, "Kichi Hensen." (5)

I left the room after I heard the men screaming for a while. I let go of the inner energy I was using and the cards I was holding turned into a sword and scabbard. I put away the blade; I then went back into the field to get a shovel so I could start digging tou-sans grave.

Flashback

And that's were my story truly begins.

Author's notes:

1. This is like the eight gates from the Naruto manga. If you don't know what I'm talking about go look it up.

2. I'm not sure if this is right so if you know please review and tell me.

3. I know that this may seem weird that Issei knows how to play shougi while Naruto does not. Well this is my story and if you don't like it then don't read it.

4. Translation for this is very rough so don't bite my head off if it isn't right. Anyway it translates to "Show me the truth, Reflecting glass."

5. Again rough translation. It means "Perception change."

I know that there were a lot of flashbacks in this chapter but I did not plan it this way it just sort of worked out like this. Also I know the rape scene seemed harsh but I had to do it in order for Naruto to awaken Hari's true power and form.

On a side note I got into the college I wanted to go to so next year I am off to college. Yay for me.

Don't know when I will update again but if I get a lot of reviews it may be sooner rather than later. And again thanks for being patient with this story. If it is going to fast or you think my writing style has a change in it then review and tell me.

If you read this story before than you know that i am alive and not dead. You will also notice a change in both the name and release incantation for Naruto's sword. It fits better with the image I wrote of in chapter to and seems better to me but tell me what you think. And I plan to update this story by Sunday so now you know I am not dead and neither is this story.

Thanks again

Shinigaminaruto.


End file.
